


Study Date

by MissSpitfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Little Steamy, Studying, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpitfire/pseuds/MissSpitfire
Summary: Peter and his girl try to have a study date
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little idea I got, It's set in the Spiderman Homecoming era.
> 
> Enjoy, it's my first time writing something like this.

‘Stay the night,” he breathed against my skin as he dusted kisses down my neck. His body was nestled perfectly between my thighs, his hands under my shirt tracing lazy patters on my skin.

‘I can’t,” a gasp fell from my lis as he bit down nuzzling into the crook of my neck. There was going to be a mark there tomorrow.

“Why not?” he groaned, “It’s late… it’s the gentlemanly thing to do.” I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

“Peter we have school tomorrow, also we haven’t done any study.”

“How can you expect me to study when you are right next to me? You are so freaking hot when you are studying,” I rolled my eyes but chuckled, “I mean it!” he pulled himself up so he was looking down at me, his curls falling over his forehead. “The concentration on your face, the way your brows furrow together when you get confused…” he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. “The way you bite your lip… oh god! That is the sexiest. Do you know how many times I have had to control myself at school. Quirking one of my brows I arched my hips into his, my heart stuttering at his throaty moan.

“Good thing we aren’t at school then,” I crooned looking through my lashes at him softly biting my bottom lip. 

“Fuck yes,” he sighed smashing his lips against mine, tongues and teeth, my fingers snaked into his hair tugging lightly as my legs wrapped around his waist.

“Peter… Melanie…” the door swung open, “Oh… sorry…” May gasped before exiting. Quickly I unwrapped my legs and Peter rolled off me. My cheeks flushed as I caught my breath, “Uh… does Melanie need a lift home… or… uhhh,” the woman spoke through the closed door. 

“No May it’s okay I can walk her home, you go to bed,”

“Okay, yes…” May poked her head around the door a sheepish look on her face, “Don’t forget protection… I don’t want to be a great aunt just yet.”

“Aunt May,” Peter whined his neck and cheeks flushing. The dark haired woman smiled nodding her head before closing the door.

“Good night love birds,” she called her footsteps fading. I turned and looked at Peter as he fell back on his bed embarrassment clear on his face. Giggling I straightened my clothing out and started to pack my things up getting to my feet.

“Well I guess we had better get going.”

“Yep… uh… just give me a minute,” I arched a brow my eyes travelling down and smiling smugly at the rather prominent tent in Peter’s pants. “This. This is what you do to me woman,” he stated looking at me with such intensity.

“One of my best accomplishments,” the brunette laughed, his smile lighting up his face, I dropped my things back on the bed and lay down next to him. I turned my body into his and rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm lulled me, the movement of his chest and the way his arms wrapped around me pulling me flush against his warm body. Slowly my eyes closed as I became comfortable.

“I really think you should stay the night,” he whispered kissing the top of my head. I sighed, lazily opening my eyes.

“What will May say?”

“I’m sure she will be fine with it,” he smiled pressing a kiss on the tip of my nose. It was so easy to give into this guy with his big brown eyes and sweet smile.

“Alright then, Where am I sleeping?” I asked starting to get up. Peter pulled me back and I knew exactly where I was sleeping. I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. His hand snaked up holding the back of my neck as he deepened the kiss. My head spun as his thumb traced gentle circles on my jaw. Gently I pulled away. “As much as I love this I really think we should try get to sleep yeah?”

“You’re probably right,” with that I got to my feet and pulled my bag off the bed as I shimmied out of my jeans. I looked up when Peter groaned, he had removed his shirt his defined muscles on show. Even though the two of us had been dating for a few months now I was still effected by the adonis that stood before me; and it was pretty obvious that I still effected him. I bit my lip before pulling my shirt over my head and jumping under the covers. I laughed as Peter tried to remove his sweats hastily nearly loosing his footing and face planting the bed frame. “Not funny,” he said as he jumped under the blankets with me, his hand grabbed my thigh and he pulled me underneath him.

“It was a little funny,” I said as he turned the lights out leaving us in complete darkness, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against my lips before lowering his weight on top of me, a delicious feeling, “good night Peter.”

“Good night Melanie,”


End file.
